


Fly Away H̶o̶m̶e̶

by Kayoi1234



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Character Study, Dream Smp, Gen, Introspection, No idea what's happening tomorrow but lol, Speedran this, Tommy feral arc lets go, perhaps, so it's kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: Tommy gets exiled. It doesn't get much better than that.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 308
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Fly Away H̶o̶m̶e̶

**Author's Note:**

> I speed ran this fic holy shi-
> 
> Anyway enjoy some Tommy Innit Angst before tomorrow lol.  
> (Dream could you maybe chill)

The story starts when Tommy Innit, age 16, with no one to turn to and no one to trust, is exiled from the country he helped to build with his own two hands, with nothing but a sword, a bow and an axe on him as he leaves the borders of L’Manberg with only the cold stares of former allies drilling into his back as he walks past everything, only stopping once by the entrance of Pogtopia to give it a final goodbye. He checks his Ender-Chest, and stares at the contents for a very long time, and decides that if nothing else, he should leave them in there.

He has no pickaxe that could break it anyways. He gives one last fleeting glance towards Pogtopia, towards L’Manberg, and thinks on how it had come to this. He’d been a war-raised boy, only a child when a ghost of a brother found it convenient. He’s annoying and loud and reckless, and never knew what a normal childhood was like. He doesn’t want to start more wars but when people keep taking from him and never give back what was he meant to do?

He walks further into the trees, and for once in his life, he does not look back.

\---

It’s raining, and Tommy is in the mouth of a cave, a dying campfire next to him, mechanically eating a baked potato with his bare hands as he watches the rain. He’s a good ways away from L’Manberg now – 12 days of travel can help achieve many things – but he’s had to pause due to the heavy rain that’s settled across the area. He doesn’t have a bed nor a sleeping bag to use, so he sits, cross-legged, watching the rain pour down in sheets from the dryness of the cave.

It’s then when he realises that, legally, he never had a house in New L’Manberg. He was building a house there, but then ~~his Dad~~ Phil remodelled it on ~~his brother~~ Wilbur’s request, and then Wilbur put it out for rent. He never owned the house after that, and he had moved back into the embassy.

On Dream SMP soil. He wonder’s if everyone didn’t want him to be Vice President from the start. He figures there’s no use on thinking about it now, not when ~~his best friend~~ Tubbo was probably electing another Vice president, probably someone who was so much better than him. Someone who didn’t start wars like him, in the very least.

He’s tired. He’s…he’s going to sleep.

\---

 _Did anyone bury Wilbur_ , he wonders, as he walks across a large, empty field filled with tall grass. Wilbur was a ghost now, so probably not. Schlatt got a funeral, so why didn’t Wilbur?

Tommy stands in the middle of the field, letting the wind ruffle his hair. There’s not many mobs to be seen, but he can see a sheep or two grazing off in the distance. He thinks back to many of his dead pets, his cows and his horse, and wonders if Sapnap was really out to hurt him or was the universe really out to get him?

 _Well congratulations universe_ , he thinks bitterly, as he drops his pack next to him, a rudimentary thing stitched from cow leather and wool, and flops onto his back on to the grass, staring up at the sky. _You got me._

The universe doesn’t answer. Typical.

\---

There are exactly 6 messages that Tommy receives via the private lines, before people stop contacting him forever.

The first is from Phil, and it’s just him telling Tommy to stay safe and that Techno’s located at this location, near a snow village, and Tommy scoffs at the message and does not reply back, because if he wanted to be near Techno then he would have 3 weeks back, but he hasn’t and he won’t. He still has his pride left.

The second, surprisingly, is from George. It’s a long winded message, but it boils down to that George forgives him – he knows that the roof burning was an accident, Tommy doesn’t set things on fire on purpose most of the time. It’s an easy thing to fix anyway, for George, and he’s also sorry for Dream overreacting. The message ends with George saying that if he needed to stay somewhere, then he’s always welcome to visit. Tommy doesn’t reply to this one either.

The third is from Ranboo. All it says is _“Good luck out there, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more,”_ and this message is the only one that Tommy replies to, with a simple _“Thank you, it’s not your fault.”_ The conversation ends there.

The fourth is from Eret, saying he can stay in his castle, if he wants. Tommy ignores that one.

The fifth message is from Lazar, surprisingly, with him saying he can make an exception for Boomerville’s rules for him – no child should be forced to survive on his own, is what Lazar says, but Tommy ignores the olive branch because he’s already done enough harm.

The sixth, and final message, is from Sam – an invitation to the Badlands, to live with Bad and Skeppy and Ant and himself, far away from L’Manberg. Tommy stares at the message for a long time too, before deciding to ignore it as well.

There are no more messages after that. The only messages he sees are in global chat, where people talk about taking down his towers, closing up his embassy. Removing the things Tommy have built, nearly removing him from history. Tommy only stares at the messages, watching the words pass bye for only a minute before stuffing his communicator into his pocket.

There’s no point dwelling on it. He needs to keep going.

\---

He stops on the edge of a village stuck in a snowfield. He’s heard Techno lives near here, but he’s not going to hunt him down, not when he feels like the ground is to fall away beneath his feet. He think he got sick a few days ago, and he’s had no easy way to cure it so he’s been walking, hoping to find a village with a cleric in the hopes that they could just sell him some medicine.

At this rate though – he’s not going to make it, because he crashes to the ground with a thud and the villagers who are minding their own business suddenly making startled noises when Tommy collapsed. There’s a vague, pink blob walking towards him, and Tommy blinks his eyes at the shape, wondering who it is, as they pick him up, and Tommy, for the first time in his 3 months of being on the run, hiding from mobs, living in caves and sleeping in trees, of having no one to talk to, at staring at the global chat talking about how things are better without him, he finally feels safe.

“Don’t worry Tommy,” says the pink blob, their voice deep and low and sounding like _home_ , “I got you. You’re safe now.”

Tommy blinks again, finding it hard to stay awake, so he closes his eyes and lets himself sleep.

He’s tired of running now.

\---

Tommy wakes up in a stone room with a roaring fireplace and Techno dozing in the corner, a book nearly falling out of his grasp. Tommy realises that it’s the first time he’s seen his older brother allow himself to relax – he remembers him being always on guard, always ready to strike. Tommy gazes around the room a little more, noting the white sheets of the bed he’s in, a window with a single, potted, Azure Bluet sitting on it’s sill, the chest next to him with a stack of books and a plate of melon slices. The sun streams through the window, casting patterns onto the dark wood floors.

“Um,” Tommy says quietly, returning his gaze to Techno, who blinks blearily at him, as if processing the fact that, yes, Tommy is awake and aware of the situation he was in. 

“Good Morning, Tommy,” Techno says, closing his book as he scoots the chair he was in closer to Tommy’s side. “Why did you collapse at the entrance to the village? Almost scared the hell out of the local fletcher.”

Tommy is silent for a few moments, before he says, very quietly, “You were right Techno. Power corrupts and nothing good comes from government.” He stares into the fireplace, watching the flames flicker. “I got exiled. I’m not allowed back home – not that I had any to begin with.”

The silence falls on the two brothers, the two of the three remaining children of Phil, and they sit there, mulling over the words. There’s nothing left for Tommy, and there’s not much left for Techno either.

The last two of the three remaining children of Phil, thousands of blocks away from L’Manberg.

\---

\---

Phil finds Wilbur’s ghost sitting on the bench near the embassy, one of the few things of Tommy’s that hadn’t been removed in the 3 months that his youngest son had been gone. “Dad,” Wilbur begins, staring at the slowly setting sun. “Did I cause Tommy to be like this? I don’t remember if I did.”

“I don’t know Wilbur,” Phil says honestly, taking his seat next to the ghost of his dead eldest.

Wilbur hums. “Do you know where he is now?”

Phil thinks on the message Techno sent, only saying _“Tommy’s with me Phil. Don’t worry.”_ And thinks on the implications of telling Wilbur.

“I don’t know,” Phil lies, and that is that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://kayoi1234.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Pillowfort [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kayoi_1234)


End file.
